Alas de mariposa
by Azrasel
Summary: Porque ella siempre ha estado con él como el batir de las alas de una mariposa y es justo cuando más la necesita que regresa para quedarse a su lado… y poner a la BAU de cabeza.
1. Chapter 1

ALAS DE MARIPOSA

Disclaimer los personajes son de sus respectivos dueños y esto es solo con fines de entretenimiento.

Sinopsis: porque ella siempre ha estado con él como el batir de las alas de una mariposa y es justo cuando más la necesita que regresa para quedarse a su lado… y poner a la BAU de cabeza.

Capitulo 1 El desaparecer del genio y el cómo le propuso matrimonio, lo que es igual a como se resolvió el dolor de cabeza de Reid y como paso ella a ser la Sra de Reid.

Llevaba secuestrado 72 horas, el buro lo sabe porque Reid es tan organizado que siempre llega puntual a menos que algo se presente, de ser así le hablara a Morgan avisándole el percance y desde hace 72 horas Morgan no ha recibido llamada, la casa de Reid está como si no la hubiesen tocado y solo había un nombre garabateado en la libreta de recados

"Patricia Wilson"

0o0o0o

Otra vez el sabor metálico en boca y esas ganas de huir, lo arenoso se mezcla con lo salado y el solo desea huir ¿Por qué si entiende a grandes pensadores no puede entender a simples cretinos? Lo han vuelto a humillar, golpear, insultar y las gafas de pasta gruesa se volvieron a romper ¿a quién le importara? Ni siquiera a sus padres les importa, su padre se fue desde hace mucho y su madre… su madre es harina de otro costal, tendrá suerte si se da cuenta de las garras que está hecho y el que necesita gafas de nuevo antes de la próxima semana. Trata de levantarse, pero le cuesta trabajo, esta vez le han dado duro y el solo quiere echarse una cabecita aunque el sol este abrazante y le pase la factura luego, es entonces cuando algo le hace sombra y escucha un suave murmullo

Aleteo de mariposas- piensa ante el suave roce

O0o0o0o

-Spencer Reid… - una mujer de avanzada edad y en silla de ruedas susurra el nombre y lo degusta como un caramelo –lo conocí en las Vegas, cuando estaba dando una serie de conferencias en contra del abuso infantil-

-¿El Dr Reid tenía pensado contactarla estos días?- Rossi observa a la mujer la cual niega con la cabeza, está cooperando y es comunicativa. Pero cuando empezaron a hablar de Reid la mujer entristeció.

-el Dr. Reid y yo no tenemos buenos términos, no tendría por qué buscarme-

-¿hablemos acerca de eso?- la mujer sonrió melancólicamente

-espero tenga tiempo agente, es algo larga y complicada-

0o0o0o0

Las cosas habían mejorado, pero nunca le gustaron los cambios y este era uno más de ellos. Gracias a ella tenía más que la beca para salir de ahí, no más golpes, no mas sabor de arena y metal pero no mas ella…

… y era doloroso porque se sentía culpable se sentía culpable de huir de su madre y se sentía culpable de abandonarla a ella, a sus alas de mariposa, a quien le dio aliento cuando más lo necesito.

Y ahí estaba ella en el suelo vistiendo una sencilla camisa y pantalón de algodón blanco y su cabello revuelto, las ojeras marcadas de tantas noches de insomnio y es que a los doctores no se les hacia pertinente que una cría de trece tomara tanta medicación y el doctor que lo hiciera no lo conseguía pues ella se las ingeniaba para no hacerlo… demasiado testaruda y la mayor culpa del preadolescente estaba en el cuello de la chica, vendas blancas lo cubrían y que cubrían algunas zonas de su cuerpo. Ella dejo lo que hacía cuando lo vio y lo incito a recargar su cabeza en su regazo como si supiera lo que se avecinaba, ella era demasiado inteligente, tal vez si se la pudiera llevar con el

-prométeme que te portaras bien- ella solo trataba de crear chinos en el cabello de él y el no sabía si ella le escuchaba

-tal vez, cuando te quiten esto y les demuestres que te adaptas puedas acompañarme a la universidad- promesas baratas de los que apenas empiezan a crecer, el se reincorporo y le señalo el vendaje del cuello con un nudo en la garganta, pero ella tomo su mano y la redirección a su corazón y al de el sonriéndole con dulzura

-Spence todo estará bien- la ronca y afónica voz de la chica lo de con la boca lo suficientemente abierta para que ella lo besara, un beso cargado de dulzura, de ternura de esos que se dan torpemente seguido de colgarse de su cuello y escuchar el corazón acelerado del joven

-no… no… yo… te entiendo, pero no hables, por favor no hables- los dos se abrazan tan fuerte que es difícil pensar que algo los pueda separar.

0o0o0o0

-Chris Grayson es como si se hubiera esfumado en el aire y eso me molesta- Garcia revisaba todo rastro referente a la única pista que tenían, una chica con la que convivio Reid un año antes de irse de las Vegas, lamentablemente parecía que la tierra se la trago

-sabemos como una persona puede desaparecer, pero ¿Cómo pudo desaparecer a Reid?- se pregunta Morgan viendo el expediente de la susodicha

-Sabemos que ella fue un apoyo muy importante para Reid en su juventud, pero por que regresa exactamente ahora y lo secuestra. Es casi como si él lo hubiera pedido- Reflexiona Rossi

-chicos sigo sin encontrar nada de Grayson, pero si de una serie de asesinatos y secuestros a varios niños entre 1992 y 1993 la referencia es que fue a Niños dotados-

-¿niños dotados? ¿Cómo Reid?- pregunta Prentiss

-si pensaban que Reid era raro estos chicos pudieron haber sido más raros, al parecer Alan Arkinss llego a cometer tres asesinatos antes de que la cuarta víctima lo denunciara, lo encerraron pero escapo en el 95 donde… oh por dios-

0o0o0o0

-¿entonces nunca entraras al sistema?- Reid se sentía feliz, por fin había sido aceptado en el FBI y Chris lo visitaba seguido pero sabía que algo le molestaba a la chica así que sin más lo soltó

Ella dejo de ensortijarle el pelo y se levanto de la cama, eso lo decía todo.

Spence sería un tonto si creía que los cuentos de hadas se realizan y ella más que nada había sufrido con el sistema. La alejaron de sus padres para protegerla, la habían encerrado como un animal en un centro psiquiátrico, Patricia Wilson la había exhibido como un animal de lo que produce el abuso a infantes, ella difícilmente podía convivir con muchas personas y se había hecho su propio trabajo del cual no le había comentado nada a él y… no, Spencer Reid y Chris Grayson nunca tendrían una vida normal en una casa de varias habitaciones, una mascota, dos autos un gran patio y niños, estaba privado de ello y el no la forzaría.

Ella evito su mirada y lo abrazo por última vez antes de salir por esa puerta.

El se quedo parado esperando que el tifón Grayson regresara

El vio pasar los días y ella no volvió

El poco a poco guardo las pertenencias de ella en cajas y en lo profundo del armario

El siguió viviendo en el mismo apartamento esperando a que ella apareciera

El por si las dudas cargo siempre consigo y de una manera discreta y segura un anillo de compromiso, porque la próxima vez que se vieran ella no escaparía y así el hiciera algo que no correspondía a ser Spencer Reid, ella permanecería a su lado.

0o0o0o0o

Cuando Morgan llego al hospital le sorprendió que ya lo estuviese esperando la enfermera y le hubiera dado santo y seña del paciente, al parecer Reid presentaba un aneurisma que fue difícil de localizar, el Dr había hecho un excelente trabajo y ahora solo faltaba que el despertara.

Fue cuando la vio, la fotografía de hace 19 años no le hacía justicia, si bien presentaba algunas cicatrices era una mujer hermosa, se veía que era muy dulce y también se veía nerviosa pues jugueteaba con algo en su dedo anular

0o0o0o0

Después de mucho esperar ella por fin regreso, pero ya no al apartamento. Ahora se veían a las afueras de la ciudad o tenía que seguir instrucciones paranoides de ella. No importaba porque ella aparecía cuando más la necesitaba y aunque nunca tuvieron sexo se tenían el uno al otro y con eso bastaba. Aunque el anillo le quemaba pero, aun no era el momento para dárselo… ella no estaba lista

-no lo sé, no puedo dejar todo por una corazonada que tienes- ella seguía ensortijándole el cabello y lo veía fijamente

-los síntomas son contundentes, tienes una bomba de tiempo- la voz de ella era pausada y lejana casi como si susurrara el viento, así que debía estar muy preocupada porque la estaba usando

-ya me he hecho estudios y no sale nada de lo que dices, los médicos…-

-¡los médicos son papanatas con palos atorados en el culo!- aunque lo grito su voz fue sofocada por el ruido de afuera y ella solo se lastimo la garganta él se reincorporo y la abrazo

-por favor Spence, por favor- había veces que al genio de la BAU detestaba oírla hablar y más cuando lo hacía después de gritar porque sentía que atravesaba la delgada línea a la locura, esa voz tan suave, tan confundible con el sonido del viento, con el batir del ala de una mariposa… tenía que callarla y no se le ocurrió otra forma que besándola

Al principio ella se tenso porque ese beso no era muy casto y la última vez que se besaron en los labios ella tenía tantas drogas encima que después se excuso diciendo que fue el calor del momento, pero como aquella vez fue un beso torpe e inexperto pero apasionado en el cual los dos tuvieron que aprender rápido donde poner las manos, las piernas, como respirar y quien estar arriba de quien

-te amo- él le susurro mirándola a los ojos y por si las dudas la tenia bien sujeta para que no corriera esta vez, ella solo sonrió y asistió nerviosa. El con eso entendía que ella también lo amaba

0o0o0o0o0o0

-a Spence no le gusta que hable- menciono ella mirando al afroamericano –dice que teme perder la cordura-

A Morgan le tomo un momento darse cuenta de que ella estaba hablando, no era para menos, su voz era espectral y muy difícil de escuchar

-¿Cómo supiste lo que tenia?- ella sonríe

-he visto tantas cosas como tú, creo que nuestros trabajos nos abren la mente a lo imposible- ella siguió jugando con el anillo que tenía en el dedo anular

Morgan cayó en cuenta que era el anillo que Reid guardaba celosamente, una vez J.J. quiso preguntar por él, pero el niño bonito se puso tan molesto que se lo arrebato y no le dirigió la palabra en una semana, no volvieron a hablar del tema después.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

-prométeme que no te irás- estaba asustado, ella era algo no variable en su vida, solo aparecía cuando más la necesitaba pero no se quedaba, ayer pensó que con lo que hicieron se quedaría pero ella era fácil de leer para él y el sabia que ella tenía cosas que todavía no olvidaba y que no quería que viera.

Duda, miedo, tristeza y el que ella se removiera la corbata corroboraba que ella pensaba huir después de que el pusiera pie en el quirófano, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Empezar su propia historia con ella, se arrodillo y saco el tan preciado anillo. Lo mando hacer para ella con el símbolo de la infancia de ambos que Ende y su historia sin fin sea el testigo labrado en oro y oro blanco y ella no hizo más que temblarle el labio inferior y ajustarse la corbata, el sabe:

…Después de haber sobrevivido a un pederasta de niños genio…

…A una conferencista que te exhibe como un animal para qué cuiden a los niños…

…A un psiquiátrico por los antecedentes…

…A un genio incomprendido…

…A salvar a ese genio del mismo psicópata que había escapado…

…A tener una voz espectral…

…Y a ser pedazos de sí misma…

No cree que ese mismo genio incomprendido quiera hacerse pedazos con ella para formar algo diferente entre ambos y solo atina a sacar un lado emocional que él desconcertado no sabía que ella tenía y que lo pone ansioso por que lo desconoce.

0o0o0o0o0

Un Dr. Que entraría en los 80´s se acerca a Morgan y a Chris

-Ala de mariposa- le habla dulcemente a la chica la cual lo mira esperanzadora mente –ya puedes verlo, lo más seguro es que este por despertar. Estará unos días aquí y después podrás llevarlo a casa, pero hablaremos de eso después-

Cuando ella se aleja lo suficiente para no ser escuchado Morgan se dirige al Dr.

-ella es una buena persona, hace las cosas diferentes, pero es buena persona- dice el Doctor antes de que el agente diga algo

-Secuestro a un federal- trato de ser paciente Morgan

-depende lo que entienda por secuestro, yo veo más bien tramites burocráticos tardíos y un tremendo desorden y formas que tenga que llenar la futura Sra Reid en la convalecencia de su esposo, espero los apoye jovencito- dicho esto palmeo la espalda de Morgan y se retiro con paso tranquilo

0o0o0o0o0o0

Esto era raro, se supone que se habían expuesto los dos y se habían visto desnudos, pero ella era muy pudorosa y le prohibía que la viera cuando se dirigía al baño envuelta en las sabanas y él se sentía avergonzado de espiarla pero es que ¡por todos los cielos! Era hermosa, así que en lo que ella se bañaba y el trataba de cubrir su desnudez (a él también le avergonzaba un poco verse expuesto) se le ocurrió un plan, un plan para que ella confiara, dejara de correr y aceptara por fin quedarse.

-¡ya sé lo que vamos a hacer!- por poco no ve venir la botella de acondicionador que le paso volando la cabeza y es que el emocionado con la idea no pudo esperar a que ella terminara de bañarse y entro sin avisar

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Es la extraña sensación entre el cuerpo dormido y que te explote la cabeza, porque claro, no sientes el cuerpo pero te duele tanto la cabeza que matarías por algo que lo calmara y no quieres abrir los ojos, oyes todo multiplicado por mil y no quieres despertar y no quieres que la cabeza te duela… pero de repente esta esa sensación cálida un pequeño roce primero en tus adormecidas manos y luego en tu cara. Es una delicia, sencillamente refrescante y cálida a la vez como el aleteo de una mariposa, te acaricia la mejilla, el contorno de labios, delinea tu rostro, tus cejas, tus orejas, sientes que posa sus labios en los tuyos y lo sientes tan natural que es casi onírico y…

-Spence… sigo aquí- por primera vez su voz no es molesta, no te manda a la locura y suena tan deliciosa que supones que así hablarían los ángeles y abres los ojos para verla y aunque sientes el cuerpo dormido no te importa porque lo único que quieres es tocarla y saber que es real y ella toma tu mano y la besa, te sonríe y suelta por fin el aire que ha contenido desde que entraste a quirófano.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Los de la BAU están perplejos, por errores de papelería y del propio Reid (nada propio de él) no se les reporto que tomaría una baja por una operación de Riesgo, cuando fueron a visitarlo no le pudieron reclamar nada, con trabajos los recordaba. La unidad estaría un tiempo sin el niño Bonito

Días Después

-agentes les presento a la Dra Microft, ella suplirá al Dr Reid el tiempo que el este de baja- anuncio Hotchner un lunes por la mañana

-¿Qué demonios?- Morgan la reconoció de inmediato, Garcia abrió los ojos como plato, J.J. fue más discreta en su sorpresa, pero Prentis tenía una sonrisa cómplice

-ES UN PLACER TRABAJAR CON USTEDES- decía la voz electrónica de una tablet que traía la susodicha en la mano y en la cual portaba un elegante anillo muy peculiar de casada, el cual cierto genio también portaba.

Notas de Autor:

Wow mi primer fic de mentes criminales, disculpen si paso a ser muy occ me costó algo de trabajo organizar la historia y puede que quedaran cabos sueltos pero siguiendo la línea de la serie, solo tratan la historia del sude en ese momento no tanto el antes o después, en este caso solo se ven los recuerdos de Reid y la línea que siguen para encontrarlo, quise hacer un one shot pero le he tomado cariño a este personaje

El comentario que hace Chris en relación a los dres no lo tomen personal, el personaje ha pasado por psiquiátricos y dres a morir así que puede tenga un miedo a los doctores y por eso reaccione así, yo no tengo nada contra los doctores solo lo escribí así para darle dramatismo al personaje (los doctores me caen bien la mayoría del tiempo)

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.


	2. capitulo 2

**Disclaimer los personajes son de sus respectivos dueños y esto es solo con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Alas de mariposa**

**Capitulo 2 esqueletos en el armario o el como el pasado llega a atormentarnos.**

-Demasiada Azúcar- era el primer pensamiento de Derek en cuanto veía a Microft y es que la hiperactiva esposa de Reid lo había suplantado en lo que este se recuperaba. Sabia que era su esposa aunque esta se empeñaba en usar un y un apellido diferente y hacer un perfil psicológico de ella era un reto porque continuamente mostraba una faceta diferente y lo único constante era su hiperactividad, su afición por los dulces y el café, su constante preocupación por Reid y el estar completamente cubierta de tela (excepto cuando se ponía "cómoda" para pensar)

-¿algún problema agente Morgan?- Microft llevaba la tercera taza de azúcar con café, comía un pastelillo de fresas y revisaba un expediente con los pies

El aludido se quedo en silencio contemplando que ella seguía en lo suyo anotando con la mano izquierda y con la otra revisando otro expediente hasta que se quedo quieta

Los tenis los había anudado y los tenía alrededor del cuello, las mangas de la camisa arremangadas y mostrando varias cicatrices que si bien pudieron hacerse con cuchillos también con fuego y observaba las fotografías girándolas varias veces. Por lo que aprecia Morgan Alan Arkinss debió torturarla hasta hacerla enloquecer, no es de extrañarse que desconfié de todos y el exceso de ropa. Aunque le extraña el que se ponga tan "cómoda" cuando está buscando un patrón.

-es raro…- no le decía a nadie en particular y del desorden de fotos sacaba todo como si estuviera organizado

-te das cuenta que en todas las escenas aparece…-

Y es que Microft es una obsesiva compulsiva en patrones de los cuales el 99% de los casos es lógica, observa las escenas, las analiza pide fotografías de ángulos que nada tienen que ver con el caso y después se pone a hacer de forma poco convencional da una respuesta con demasiada lógica

-Ahí está de nuevo-

Microft sonríe tímidamente a un comentario lanzado por Prentiss y se abochorna cuando J.J. secunda a la morena así que la más joven se escusa educadamente mesea su cabello desordenándolo y se aleja refugiándose en el baño

Como la primera vez que la vio. La esposa de Reid no es fea, al contrario es muy hermosa aunque no tiene autoestima por la serie de cicatrices que recorre su cuerpo y parte de su cara. Es posible que siga sin creer que alguien se interese por ella como lo hace Reid.

-otra vez aterrorizándola- se burla Morgan

-se supone las terapias le deben pedir mostrar más piel- dice Prentiss mirando a la puerta

-solo tratamos de ayudar- dice J.J.

-parece que no quiere ayuda-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Reid todavía aprovecha su baja y disfruta que ese día ella no tiene que ir a trabajar. costó mucho trabajo pero al menos, cuando duermen los dos junto ella puede ponerse una camisa de tirantes y unos pantaloncillos cortos, para que el vea todo lo que ella a vivido lo cual no ha sido fácil y no juzga. El sabe que ella pretende dormir (el insomnio que padece apenas la hace dormir cuatro horas diarias y el nunca la ha visto dormir de verdad), es más fácil para los dos porque a ella le da vergüenza no ser lo suficientemente buena para él, pero el teme no ser lo para ella. por eso van a terapia. Con los rayos del sol filtrándose por la ventana el delinea el mapa de cicatrices que tan bien conoce besando y delineando hasta llegar a la que podría ser el estigma de todo, tiene la forma de una mariposa irónicamente y fue la responsable de que él nunca supiera el verdadero tono de su voz más cuando la contempla sabe de debe ser más rápido que ella porque es cuando supuestamente ella se despierta y sin contemplaciones se dirige al baño, pero hoy no será así. Se ha subido arriba de ella y la besa con pasión lo cual sorprende a ella y ella finge despertar y lo mira a los ojos y todo parece ir bien y es cuando Spencer cree que tiene la batalla ganada y que por fin va a besar ese estúpido estigma que tiene ella… suena el maldito localizador, hay un caso y ella huye no sin antes besarlo con ternura y sugerirle que tienen algo pendiente cuando ella regrese.

Al parecer no todo está perdido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Microft tienes que presentar la prueba de armas de fuego- ordeno Hotch a lo que la aludida palideció, llevaba posponiéndolo hasta que dieran de alta a Spence

-te asustan los disparos o eres mala con la puntería- se burlo Morgan

-simplemente esperaba no presentarla hasta que Spence regresara y yo buscara otro trabajo- respondió sin darle mucho trabajo

-también he visto que no te presentas mucho al de acondicionamiento físico- ella no respondió se limito a leer archivos

-si no me equivoco, detestas estar aquí. El puesto de Reid no se lo quitaran ¿Qué te obliga a permanecer?-

-me has descubierto Morgan, vengo de otro planeta a desquiciarlos para que mi raza gobierne más rápido su planeta- alzo la cabeza de los expedientes y sonrió fingidamente -¿contento?-

Horas después regresaban del caso, Microft fue la primera en retirarse algo inquieta sin mediar palabra con nadie

-Morgan- Garcia corre a verlo, se había asustado muchísimo según el reporte las cosas iban a salir mal de no ser por Microft

-estoy bien Cariño- le consuela Morgan

El ignoto lo tenía amagado, podía sentir que dispararía en cualquier momento, lo sabía y lo único que escucho fue un grito, antes de un golpe seco. Cuando todo se aclaro, había sido Microft quien lanzo de un certero movimiento un pequeño cuchillo a la mano que portaba el arma para después someter al hombre.

Para ser alguien que no había ido a balística y se mostraba pésima en acondicionamiento físico, se veía que sabía muy bien como infligir daño ¿Dónde aprendió a hacerlo?

0o0o0o0o

-Microft es noche de chicas ¿quieres unírtenos?- Garcia parecía muy animada con eso de poder conocer a la esposa de Reid y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad

-bueno la verdad es que… Spence, yo ehmmm-

-no te preocupes, Morgan le hará compañía, que el también tenga un rato de chicos- dijo J.J.

-¿Qué te paso en la cara?- se burla Morgan entrando en la casa

-digamos que ella cree que debo entrenarme un poco- Reid quiere evitar el tema de cómo su esposa le enseño con una simple revista a ser un arma mortal

-debes tener cuidado, los vecinos pueden llamar a la policía por violencia domestica- se noto que al niño bonito no le dio gracia el chiste

-hablando de eso, ¿donde aprendió a defenderse?-

Spence sabe que será una larga noche, ya que el no sabe ni cómo explicar las lagunas de tiempo de su esposa.

Se encontraban en un bar no tan concurrido a petición de Prentiss y por algún extraño motivo las tres quisieron saber la extraña historia de amor que tenían ella y Reid

-eso es tan tierno y romántico- era su imaginación o Garcia estaba a punto de llorar

-se que Spence puede ser un poco raro a veces pero jamás imagine esa vena romántica- decía Prentiss dando buena cuenta de la bebida

-lo que no entiendo es que si eran el uno para el otro tardaron tanto tiempo, chica debiste darle el sí, la primera vez que lo propuso- dijo J.J.

Microft solo observaba las botellas de cerveza, ron y tequila de la mesa y se removía incomoda

-y… ¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo el tiempo que no veías a Reid?-

-una ronda mas de tequila- dijo después de tomar de su botella – trataba de mantener un perfil bajo, pero como dicen… algo me llamaba a Spence cuando lo secuestraron y con lo de su dependencia yo…- hábilmente había evitado que siguieran preguntando donde había estado.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-no sabía que tu tolerancia al alcohol fuera tanta- menciona Spence leyendo algo de lectura ligera

-ya sabes, si puedes beber como cosaco el alcohol es como agua-

-Chris- le reprendió

-ok, solo me moje los labios ¿feliz?- dice ella metiéndose al baño molesta

-ellas solo intentan ser amables, no tienes porque contarles toda tu vida- ella salió del baño

-para tu información me asegure de dejarlas sanas y salvas en sus casas sin temor de que se asfixien con su vomito- bajo la cabeza y se cruzo de brazos era lo más difícil de todo esto, llenar los huecos de tiempo de una vida que tal vez nunca pueda contarle a nadie ni siquiera a él, mucho menos a él. Reid solo la abrazo, era difícil para él no preguntarle por el tiempo de ausencia, pero tenía que confiar en ella. Ella siempre ha estado cuando más lo ha necesitado y lo que le está pidiendo es demasiado para ella y lo sabe.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-esto es raro- al parecer era la palabra favorita de Microft

-en qué sentido Dra Microft- pregunto Rossi, los demás se habían negado amistosamente a trabajar con ella en campo por que se salía del perímetro

-imagine que soy un peligroso asechador que secuestro jóvenes castañas que miden alrededor de 1.75m, significa que tengo que golpearlas y dejar mi auto cerca ¿no?-

-a dónde quiere llegar-

-a que el área está contaminada. Tomemos en cuenta las huellas de mayor profundidad, nuestro ignoto mide 1.70m y renquea pero no se hunden lo suficiente en el fango para que cargue el cuerpo el solo y las huellas de automóvil más cercana están a 50 metros, no se ve en algún momento que descansara o que arrastrara el cuerpo… lo que significa que…-

-son dos ignotos- dedujo Rossi

-no, este último secuestro es un fraude…-

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Microft fue un buen trabajo lo la deducción del ultimo caso, pero me están presionando para que hagas las pruebas de balística y entrenes-

-Hotch tu sabes que no puedo hacerlo, has visto parte de mi historial, seria delatarme-

-es lo que ellos quieren-

-solo necesito un par de semanas, Spence será dado de alta en un par de semanas-

-¿Por qué accediste a esto sabiendo los riesgos?-

-lo sabes bien, ustedes son la familia de Spence, si algo les pasa el no se lo perdonara-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-no entiendo una cosa- hablo Chris luego de un largo silencio y ensortijando el cabello de Reid, estaban en el patio trasero aprovechando los pocos rayos de sol que quedaban.

-si es por mi padre, la respuesta es no- dijo con el seño fruncido

-Spencer Reid tienes a tus padres vivos deberías estar feliz por eso, se aclaro el malentendido y tu orgullo y vergüenza no te deja ver que te equivocaste- el enarco una ceja

-me abandono-

-a mi me separaron de ellos y cuando los fui a buscar resulto que Alan Arkiss los había asesinado, lo único que tengo es a ti-

-a donde quieres llegar- Reid se cubrió con un brazo los ojos para no ver la cara de tristeza de ella

-quiero que formemos una familia… - Reid se reincorporo –tu madre me cae bien he ido a verla varias veces después de que la internaste y tu padre… también he tenido contacto con el-

-no tenias derecho- susurro Spencer

Ella no dijo más se levanto y se fue. Spencer solo enterró los dedos en el césped frustrado, odiaba pelear con ella y sabia que ella se había ido para evitar la confrontación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Todo lo conocido termina aquí, tu nombre, tu identidad, tu… estas muerta

Una niña pequeña entendía lo que estaba pasando, sabía que el momento había llegado

Serás la sombra del valhalla, serás aquella que de muerte a sus enemigos

El filo de un cuchillo próximo a su cuello pero ningún sonido salió

Prueba de tu fidelidad será el silencio, la clave de tu éxito el sigilo

De ahora en adelante serás una sombra

La niña tenía grabado un trébol con una v al principio del tallo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-sabes que la prueba máxima de las sombras es que lo mates ¿no?- un joven de cabello rubio ensortijado y ojos azules miraba asesinamente a ella y a un bulto inmóvil a unos cuantos metros

-mientras no mates todo lo terrenal, no serás una sombra y te harán daño- gruño el chico

Ella lo sabia no podía escapar, era solo un juguete de las sombras, la habían mandado a estudiar el idioma, hacer la prueba máxima de crear un vinculo y después matar ese vinculo para ser parte de los asesinos del valhalla, pues si querían una asesina el ragnarok caería sobre ellos, a pesar de su cuerpo maltrecho saco energías y ataco al chico

El chico era más hábil, mas fuerte y más grande pero ella conocía el terreno y su tamaño le daba velocidad, uno, dos, tres movimientos y el cuarto fue letal abriéndole la garganta, no conforme lo apuñalo hasta que se canso, estaba cubierta de sangre y tierra lo último que hizo fue arañarse la garganta.

Otro chico igual al primero apareció aplaudiendo tal acto de osadía, su sonrisa era divertida.

-te felicito querida Vallezka eres una sombra aunque no eliminaste al objetivo-

-Ian, juro que a partir de hoy eliminare a las sombras- la voz de la joven sonaba de ultratumba

-hagamos un trato, pero eso debe de ser bien pensado… te veré cuando te recuperes y te despidas apropiadamente, claro a él lo estaré vigilando, lo otro- dice viendo a su gemelo- lo tomare como un favor personal- sigue entrenando.

Y así fue como pasó a convertirse en la sombra de Ian, su libro tenia números rojos, el chico asesinado fue identificado como Alan Arkinss. Ella fue a parar de nuevo a un psiquiátrico del cual tuvo que escapar cubriendo sus huellas. Ella se volvió una sombra que no destruyo su vinculo y ahora Ian Doyle patrocinaría a Spencer en todo como un benefactor.

Despertó sobresaltada recordando esa noche en el almacén hacia mucho tiempo, como había quedado el cuerpo de Declan Doyle y como misteriosamente Reid recibió becas para todas partes, sus manos manchadas de sangre y como no importa lo que haga ella seguirá siendo una sombra.

-tranquila, fue un mal sueño, tranquila- Spence trata de consolarla

Spence trata de imaginar por lo que ha pasado y a veces como hoy la acomoda en su pecho y le acaricia el cabello diciéndole palabras dulces para que olvide lo que soñó. Sabe que puede haber horribles monstruos y personas que pueden hacer cosas terribles y mientras Chris humedece la ropa de dormir de Spence. Esta se pregunta si él la amaría sabiendo lo que ha tenido que hacer por él. Para que él y otras personas más sigan vivas o si por el contrario la despreciaría… porque sabe que así como Spence ama con todo su ser también puede odiar y eso es lo que ella más teme.

**Nota de autor**

Ya más o menos sé qué forma le quiero dar al fic pero al pasar escribiendo le estoy dando otro tipo de final, espero no aburrirlos y que les este gustando lo que leen, gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios, por si lo preguntan este fic se sitúa luego de los acontecimientos de la sexta temporada tratare de no dar spoilers pero involucra a Prentiss (por algo Ian Doyle me agrado tanto) y será algo así como un AU

Espero no salirme mucho de los personajes.


End file.
